A Present From the Past
by Ill Lasanga
Summary: You hold a book in your hands, it's been torn up, beaten and thrown about like it was nothing. On the first page was this, "Okay, you might want to grab a chair…" Spoilers for pretty much the entire series.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **You hold a book in your hands, it's been torn up, beaten and thrown about like it was nothing. On the first page was this, "Okay, you might want to grab a chair…" Spoilers for 'Rabble' and 'Dark Passage'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, in any shape or form, the TV series Generator Rex

* * *

Hello.

_Hola_. 你好 Bonjour. こんにちは. Hallo. Olá.

This is Rex, once upon a time normal teenager, gang leader, and government agent. If you're anything like me, you're probably wondering what this is doing being in in your jacket pocket.

I'm you. Unless, y'know, you're someone who stole this from an amnesiac guy who is, may I remind you, probably really interested in getting this back; then I COMMAND YOU, GIVE IT BACK OR I'LL MAKE FUTURE ME KICK YOUR BUTT! And if it's Noah or Bobo reading this, get the heck out of my stuff, you jerk(s)! If you're not, and staring at the page in confusion, then you're probably me. _Lo siento_.

So, I'm a Providence agent. If that doesn't mean anything to you, I don't blame you. Some things about that place should be forgotten. Providence is a government funded agency that 'Cures, Contains, or Kills EVOs' Yep. Company motto right there. Ask someone else what the heck EVO stands for because I can't spell it here.

_(There's a note that's stuck in-between the pages. In spidery handwriting, it spelled out EVO: Exponentially Variegated Organism. You shrug at it, still having no idea what it means.)_

EVOs are (or were, I have no idea if we'll ever stop the bad ones from roaming by the time you read this) pretty much a normal person's worst nightmare.

Someone let loose these tiny little nano machines throughout the entire world through an earth-shattering explosion. I'm not sure if I was there or not. Except they had incomplete programming, so now every living thing could mutate, lose their minds, and start destroying buildings, cities, anything.

_(You shudder: Pictures of horrific monsters tearing up concrete like it was nothing, a man with katanas running around, people screaming, and…a bunny? Shaking your head, you read on.)_

I should tell you right now that you're an EVO. Oh, and have a monkey for a sidekick and a ninja for a nanny. You know, if nothing happens to them.

Freaked out yet? Don't look at me like that, it's not my fault that you can control machines! Put your hand to a locked door, concentrate, and it opens. It's good for getting free sodas, too. Rylander said something about an accident, and that early versions of the nano machines (a.k.a Nanites) were the only way to save me. (Save us?)

_(You put the book down and experiment, still doubting. The door couldn't be unlocked, but you got this sweet mechanical fist. A small smile is on your face as you keep reading.) _

I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to tell you why this journal exists.

The amnesia, it's happened before. And it will happen again. Once, I had the best crew of friends in Hong Kong, and a brother! I barely know anything about them, and they know more about me than I ever could rediscover.

The only thing we can do about it is keep our thoughts down somewhere. Voice notes can be altered. Digital files can be hacked. Sure, books can be burned, or torn apart, but the point is that you know it's me. Who's you. _Ay dios mío_! This is going to give me such a headache…

We need to remember, or else the same mistakes will happen again. Remember, you're smart, and if we can just gather up enough information we can make it easier for the next Rex. Even if he's a jerk, he'll still need us. We're awesome like that.

Try not to worry. We're survivors, because I've been though this, you're going through this, and the next one's gonna have to catch up pretty quick. Have fun, be nice and if anyone tries to hurt you, KICK THEIR SORRY BUTT! (Yes, you can do that.)

Rex

P.S: Please, please keep the goggles. They are 100% pure awesome. Also, jalapeños are spicy, don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

Translations:

**Everything in the introduction: **Hello.

_Lo siento: _I am sorry.

_Ay dios mío: _Oh my God.

**Author's Note: **Yes, no, maybe, lobster? I hope I got his voice right. This is the introduction to Rex's new journal. I figured he'd have to write it _sometime_, and this just popped out of my head. Oh, and the italicized bits are new Rex, doing things. Review please!

Random Last Words,

Cee Cee The Critic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **You hold a book in your hands, it's been torn up, beaten and thrown about like it was nothing. On the first page was this, "Okay, you might want to grab a chair…" Spoilers for pretty much the entire series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, in any shape or form, the TV series Generator Rex.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hi again. Since you've made it to the next page, it still must be me, right? Okay. Pop quiz. How many enemies do I have?

Answer? Too many.

The big cheese of the bunch is Van Kleiss. Basically, he's every mad scientist you ever saw only a lot freakier and more dangerous. I would use worse words, but I want to set a good example for you to follow.

He is the leader of Abysus, a.k.a. the sad remains of the Nanite explosion I told you about earlier. The ground was shot though with Nanites; making it the perfect thing for Van Kleiss to control. Be warned, he and I were at the explosion together, and he might have known our parents. Don't stop to listen-he'll get away. Don't worry, he's stuck on Abysus until further notice. It's his Pack you have to worry about. He's not that hard to miss, long black hair with two strips of white in the bangs, golden mechanical fist that could kill you and this _divertidísimo_ theory that involves me joining his side.

_(There is a drawing of a person getting punched, Van Kleiss, maybe? It's hard to tell. You stare at it for a few seconds, wondering how much hate went into it. The door opens, but you don't notice it and continue reading.)_

Next on the list is Biowulf, his _perro faldero_. He runs the Pack, a crack team of crazies ready and willing to do whatever Van Kleiss wants. Biowulf is a mechanical werewolf, watch out for the claws. He gets antsy when Van Kleiss doesn't give him attention.

Skalamander: You'll know him when you see him. Big, green fellow with the wicked teeth and crystals jutting out of his shoulder. Doesn't talk much.

Circe is the kind of girl…gah. How can I put it? Almost crazy? A survivor, like us. She looks normal until she activates her powers, sonic screams. There might be something there, but I'm just not sure. She runs with Van Kleiss, which makes her really hard to catch.

Breach: Let's not go there. Seriously. She stuck me in this crazy world where everything had to be perfect or she'd go insane. The worst part? It was her mind. I don't know where she is, but you don't need to look hard if you want to find her. Pale, with four arms and a need for everything to have order.

There's also a few non-EVO'd humans in the mix as well. Maybe they might accept me later, but for now it doesn't matter what they think. If they still hate us, just work on your PR. Save a puppy or something, that might help.

Scared yet? Well, lucky us, we're not alone. I've made a few friends since last time. Providence did help me out on that one.

First, the ninja nanny. Also known as Agent Six. Will work you to the bone_. _Never takes off his sunglasses, fights with katanas (a.k.a. epic awesome swords), and always wears a dark green suit with a mint in the upper left pocket. He might as well be the closest thing I have to a real dad, but never ever (and I'm being serious here) ever say that. Forget I wrote it. Bleach it from your mind like the last few years…Oh, and don't forget to ask if you can learn some _dulce _fighting moves from him.

_(You wonder if there's more instructions; a grocery list maybe? He could at least try to be sympathetic! Too many don'ts, not enough do's. Someone pulls you from reading, a girl about your age with red and black hair.)_

The other person I care more about than _comida frita de chili _(It's a compliment, I swear!)is Doctor Holiday. Always has a lab coat and boots. She's a she, in case you were wondering. Continually tries to make things better for me at Providence, so break her heart and I'll break your face. This is a heavy book after all…Has an EVO'd sister that White Knight keeps locked up in The Petting Zoo. I'm not allowed near her anymore…they might think I'll cure her so that Holiday can go free. Smart people.

Bobo, he's my sidekick, bad influence, and _mi amigo _all rolled up in one. Now a lot of you are probably worried about the monkey, he can handle himself. Unless it's Vegas. I would say 'don't let him run off with your money', but you know that.

Then there's Noah. If he tries to set me up on a date with Annie one more time it's gonna be the death of me. He's one if the best friends I have, mainly my only one. My personal slice of normal, cut out of someone else's life and grafted onto mine.

He was also a fake. Still a good friend, after that. Blame White Knight for setting up the deal. If I guessed right, he won't tell you that, though. You can sort it out yourself.

_(The girl had a sad look in her eyes as she led you out, your fingers' still clutching the journal.)_

And the big bad boss, _Caballero Blanco_. Also known as White Knight. A jerk who's head of Providence, and tells the soldiers to their face that they're expendable. Stuck in a Nanite-free room of his own design would make anyone crabby, but something else is bothering him…You're free to insult him, I don't care.

_(You now find yourself in a larger room with no ceiling, the sky painted red and the clouds barely a whisper. At the other end of the table sit's a man in his late thirties, a bit rough around the edges. He had a golden mechanical hand hidden under the table. But you don't know that. 'Hello, Rex, come join me for dinner…' he said, smiling.)_

The people I have grown around, friends and enemies, are going to change. And so are you. Hopefully I can record what happens so you won't get confused, but the future isn't set in _piedra, _okay?

Aaaannndd…now it's time for mission briefing. Lovely. Write later.

Rex.

* * *

Translations:

_divertidísimo: _hilarious

_perro faldero: _lap dog

_dulce: _sweet

_comida frita de chili: _chili fries

_mi amigo: _my (male) friend

_Caballero Blanco: _White Knight

_piedra: _stone

**Author's note: **It's now a chapter story. Yay! I hope I didn't go overboard with the Spanish this time.

Guess who took New!Rex out for a walk! There was a coin toss on the ending, though. Heads was that Rex woke up in Abysus. Tails was that Rex woke up in Providence. Thanks, **Niromi**, for playing the game!

Another thanks to the reviewers, and a bucket of digital chili fries for all of you! Don't go killing over them! (You know they're worth it!)

Random Last Words

Cee Cee The Critic


End file.
